Chairs
' 's Chair]]Chairs '''are the objects that Bow sells in the commercial from The Snowdown. In The Commercial... Bow states that she has something that will make you really cool, and it is a chair. People can sit on them, stand near them, and even dance near them, as well. She states that it is super cool and once again says that it will make you really cool, too. Bow urges people to buy them now, as they have limited stock, and a numerous amount of chairs are shown. ' 's Chair Commercial]]''' Later in the episode when the eliminated contestants all get something to say to persuade the viewer to vote for them, Bow appears randomly after all of the eliminated contestants, even though she was never a contestant on the show. She tells people that if they vote for her, they'll get a chair, and a chair randomly falls down from the sky next to her. However, MePhone4 does not approve of this and has the Fist Thingy punch Bow away. Yet, MePhone4 tells viewers that they can vote for her to join the game anyway. In Double Digit Desert, Bow reaches the final two of people who will rejoin or join the game, and says that everyone who voted for her will receive a chair. She then motions a chair to land next to her like she did in the commercial, but it does not fall down, leaving Bow looking around confused until it whacks her in the head. Paper then says threateningly that if Bow got more votes than him, he will put her in an electric chair. Bow gasps, and then asks if the chair will have cupholders. MePhone then goes on to reveal that the person rejoining or joining is Paper. An angry Bow yells, "NO!" and throws a chair at MePhone, who catches it and sits down on it, stating that it sure is comfortable. Bow then says that he'll have to pay for it, but is punched away by the Fist Thingy. In Aquatic Conflict, Bow uses a chair in an attempt to defend herself from the shark to no avail. In Crappy Anniversary, MePhone4 is seen sitting on a chair as he begins to explain the Crappy Cliff challenge. In Inanimate Smackdown, right before the elimination, Bow happily exclaims to the viewers to buy a chair. During the wrestling challenge, Bow uses chairs to knock down Apple and Paper and make it to the final round, although she ends up losing to Taco, Bow mentions that she has to take a seat due to her dizziness. In Inanimate Smackdown, Bow jumps behind a bench screaming "Buy a chair!". During the challenge, Apple made fun of her size, but Bow snapped her fingers, causing a chair to fall, and used it to smash Apple into the stage, winning the first round. She later had to fight Paper to go to the finals. Paper began explaining he was having issues, but Bow didn't listen and threw a chair at him, winning the round. In The Great Escape, Bow sits on a chair during the elimination ceremony. When MePhone says to "sit still in this chair" Bow quickly jumps into it, leading MePhone to mention he didn't say "MePhone Says". She angrily says she thought they were playing musical chairs and slams her hands down on the chair, accidentally breaking it, making her upset. In The Tile Divide, Bow is once again seen sitting on a chair during the elimination ceremony. When she is revealed to have been eliminated, Bow attempts to use her last chair to protect her from the Fist Thingy to no avail. The Fist Thingy breaks the chair in front of her and punches Bow to Idiotic Island. Trivia *Chairs are the third thing to be advertised on Inanimate Insanity. The first being the CheeseCraft server with Cheesy, and the second being Rubber Balls. *It is unknown why exactly that Bow seems fascinated with chairs. *Chairs have also appeared several times throughout the series, yet in different forms. Cheesy had a chair in Sugar Rush, which appears to look different from Bow's chairs. Category:Advertisements Category:A to Z Category:Items